


Nadano mu imię w blasku gwiazd do rozczytania

by ZimowySzop



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe (not really), Angst, Feelings, Gen, Not Beta Read, Peggy Carter (mentioned) - Freeform, Poetic, Steve Rogers (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZimowySzop/pseuds/ZimowySzop
Summary: Nakreślenie relacji między Stevem a Buckym, z punktu widzenia Bucky'ego. Można interpretować na własny sposób. Trochę Brooklynu, trochę wojny, trochę interpretacji i sporo metafor.





	Nadano mu imię w blasku gwiazd do rozczytania

**Author's Note:**

> Mam tak wiele myśli, którymi chciałabym się podzielić, jednak zaburzyłoby to pewien klimat, jak i odbiór całego tekstu. Liczę na jakieś opinie i spostrzeżenia odnośnie tej dwójki.  
> 

Kiedy imię przestaje mieć znaczenie, (bo to tylko zlepek liter nadany, by cię uporządkować, by wiedzieć kim jesteś, by odróżnić cię od reszty), bo liczy się tylko, że on je wypowiada.

James Buchanan Barnes - takie imię nadali mu rodzice. Sam nie wie, czy to swego typu żart, czy ironia. Nieważne, ponieważ przestał być Jamesem gdy stał się Buckym. Buckym Steve’a. Co prawda jego mama i pani Rogers, sprzedawca z warzywniaka i szef w dokach dalej upierali się przy Jamesie, ale to nieistotne, bo on sam widział siebie jedynie jako Bucky’ego Steve’a.

Gdy wyruszył na front - albo bardziej - gdy zmuszono go do wyruszenia na front, stał się sierżantem. Czasem Sierżantem Barnesem, czasem po prostu Sierżantem. Przez moment im nawet uwierzył, że jest teraz żołnierzem. Ma miejsce, ma rangę. Lecz złudzenie trwało tylko chwilę – albo  raczej - trwało jedynie dużo krótkich chwil. Nawet gdy uśmieszek tryumfu gościł na jego twarzy, to zaraz za nim podążał smutek skryty w oczach – ‘co się dzieje że Stevem?’ - bo sierżantem bywał na służbie tylko chwilami, Buckym Steve’a był nieustannie i przede wszystkim.

Gdy już nie mały, nie szczupły, nie niepozorny, lecz wciąż butny Steve (nie kapitan Rogers, tym bardziej nie Kapitan Ameryka) dołączył do niego, ciężko mu było uporządkować swoje życie. Stał się nagle samym Buckym. Bo Steve’a już trochę nie było, albo był ale nie taki jaki powinien, a jeżeli ktoś  był Steve’a to nie on, tylko Peggy albo cała Ameryka.

Ale to nieważne, bo gdy siadał w namiocie i rozmrażał swoje palce po dniu marszu w błocie i śniegu, i patrzył jak Kapitan wyjmuje nie mapy z planami ataku, tylko przemoczony szkicownik, i jak przykręca lampę, po czym kładzie się na ziemi i patrzy na niego, i uśmiecha się, to nie ważne jakim jest Stevem. Ważne, że znów, choć na chwilę może wierzyć iż on sam jest Buckym Steve’a. Także się uśmiecha i nic nie mówi, i kładzie się tuż obok Steve’a, we własnym śpiworze. Głównie temu by się ogrzać, trochę temu, że wciąż ma koszmary, ale nie wie, że tak naprawdę jedynie dlatego, że to Steve jest Bucky’ego.

Gwiazdy nie mówią. Gwiazdy nie piszą. Gwiazdy jedynie świecą.  
Co w gwiazdach zapisane światłem, wyłącznie dla tych, co światło czytać umieją, do poznania.

Bucky umiał czytać światło gwiazd, ale nie tej jednej, nie tej najważniejszej, nie gdy stał tak blisko iż sam skąpany był w jej blasku. A Steve go kochał. 

Kochał jak dziecko kocha swojego przyjaciela.  
Kochał jak ofiara kocha swojego wybawcę.  
Kochał jak brat kocha swojego brata.  
Kochał jak żołnierz kocha swojego współtowarzysza.  
Kochał jak bohater kocha swój naród.  
Kochał jak samotnik kocha swoją ostoję.  
Kocha jak dusza kocha duszę w gwiazdach jej zapisaną.


End file.
